theworldofnothfandomcom-20200214-history
Primus Salvianus
Primus Salvianus is a pragmatic, male Aes Qintari. He was born and raised in the city of Vorgis, the heart of Aes Qintari culture. He is a divine soldier, a spear-wielder dedicated to the service of Mezharun. He appears to be reserved, duty-bound, and loyal to an appropriate degree. Description Primus is about 5 and a half feet tall, trained and healthy. His weight is optimized for his size and armor. He has the typical red skin with yellowish highlights of his race, and the full yellow eyes. As is typical for his order, Primus wears black and red garments and clothes of good quality. Above that, he wears a half-plate of black steel, complete with leather stripes and chain mail of dark red. The triangular black iron symbol of Mezharun hangs on a chain around his neck. He also carries the square red shield of his order. Primus carries a darksteel spear, a seathed short sword, and a dagger; all of Rhuz design. Background Primus was born in Vorgis, grew up there, and is now a member of the Lararium Order of paladins. His duty is mostly in Mezharun's shrine in the barracks of the city. He also has a wife and children in Vorgis. He was summoned to take on a journey and bring back a wanted woman from the location of exiles, the Nameless Island. The order dictated that Althea, the daughter of Romilus Aberus who is the reeve of Achentum, stole or organized a theft from Deepstone Keep. Along with a soldier from there, gray orc Vardok of the Brud, he is to travel to the island and bring her to justice. Primus and his companion first stop was the near-by island of Nyree, where he met with the local reeve of Belmora. The reeve, Kalamos Galanos, aided them in that he offered a ship for the journey. Deep in the forbidding waters of the Oblivion Sea, a storm engaged the ship and ultimately led to its sinking. Primus and Vardok fought to survive the accident, before they both lost consiousness. He awoke on an unfamiliar beach and after making sure both he and Vardok were well, he followed a strange frog-like creature through the jungles of the island. He met with the Timeless Nine in their home, and also befriended Oruruk, Orethel, Gecko, and Rathgol. Their missions took the same path for the moment, so they grouped together on their way north to a community called Wetflame. On the Island of Strangers he met Adulu, a self-proclaimed pallbearer for the souls of all dead creatures on this island. In their effort to retrieve his stolen Cup of Souls, Adulu was convinced by Primus to fight his centaur adversary and was ultimately slain in a duel and a dark force was released upon the island's skies from within it, while at the same time a wildfire was spreading in the jungle, as the result of Orethel's magic during a fierce fight with fell centaurs. Eventually they discovered an ancient tomb deep within a cavern, and from there somehow accessed a strange forested land, possibly through a mirror that was anything but mundane. In that place, the Bleeding Forest, he lost track of time and space. He wandered along with his companions, trying to find a way out. Eventually he found himself in the Black City. Flying up to the throne room, they woke Aerynax up who walked into a mirror and the place came crumbling down. Oruruk guided them to a number of boulders that acted as teleportation spots. Primus regained consciousness at the top of the Prying Hill, where he could see Vorgis in the far distance. He learned about Orethel's Tellings and informed them on how the mushrooms are illegal in the Aes Qintari domain. Primus is having a cultural shock after all he has witnessed. With his companions, he climbed down the mountain and went through it, discovering a supression of all magic but necromancy and an interesting ziggurat at the top of which he found an altar, an intricate sword, skulls of various creatures, and a huge beating heart. Leaving those things untouched they reached the foot of the mountain, the Snapjaw Vale as it is called by its residents, a tribe of Kabutel. He agreed to help them repel their invaders in exchange for being shown the way out of this valley.